


Showtunes

by FaithlessBex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because it had to be done and we all know it, Cage shenanigans, Episode: s11e10 The Devil Is In The Details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, sitting in a corner, singing show tunes and touching himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtunes

Adam had long since lost track of how long he'd been trapped in Hell with the soap opera that was Lucifer and Michael. He was, for the most part, ignored by both of them for the first chunk of time. They'd had Sam to poke and prod and punish for trapping them all in this Cage.

But things had changed what Adam was sure was centuries ago. Sam vanished. Lucifer turned his attention to Michael and Michael... broke.

Leaving Adam as the sane man of the Cage.

It was certainly an... interesting development.

" _Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_."

Oh God. No. Not again.

" _Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear. Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure, measure a year?_ "

"Michael I swear to God if you keep singing that song I'm going to kill you."

The archangel's head turned slightly, eyes tired. There was a glimmer there, though, as if he was saying 'go on, do it.'

" _In daylights-_ "

"Michael please"

" _In sunsets-_ "

"I swear Mike-"

" _In midnights and cups of coffee_ "

"No, don't add dancing. That's not even the choreography for this song."

" _In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife!_ "

"Dude, grabbing your face while you sing is just really... kinda dumb."

A cold laugh from the other side caught Adam's attention, distracting him from the singing archangel. "He's not listening. Can't handle getting punished by Daddy Dearest. GIve him a few more centuries, he'll finish his breakdown. Maybe." Lucifer's amusement was palpable. "Be glad he's not doing the boob grab move this time. Never gonna get that out of my memory."

Adam nodded, shivering at that memory. "And he's obviously never seen someone grab their junk as a dance move either."

Lucifer's eyes shot to Michael as if to make sure he hadn't heard. "No torture for you so long as you never tell _him_ about that. Deal?"

" _-or the way that she diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!_ "

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer never specified /how/ he touched himself.


End file.
